


White Owl

by rayeoflife



Series: IWAOI Mob Au [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassasins, Bokuaka - Freeform, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Tags will be updated, alcohol use, iwaoi - Freeform, mention of prostitution, stripper akaashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayeoflife/pseuds/rayeoflife
Summary: YeeeeeetSo! Here is the Akaashi and Bokuto backstory I promised for my larger work--A King of A Different Kind (Iwaoi mob au)You certainely do not need to read that one first, nor do you have to read both for this to make sense--however it will provide you with a little bit of background going into this story if you're interested.This story should be updated biweekly whereas the main story is updated weekly.There is also a KuroKen backstory coming ASAP!The titles for this work are based off the, essentially, theme song of this whole universe which is White Rabbit by Jerfferson Airplane. If you HAVEN'T heard this song you MUST it is amazing!





	1. Given You The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeeeet
> 
> So! Here is the Akaashi and Bokuto backstory I promised for my larger work--A King of A Different Kind (Iwaoi mob au)
> 
> You certainely do not need to read that one first, nor do you have to read both for this to make sense--however it will provide you with a little bit of background going into this story if you're interested.
> 
> This story should be updated biweekly whereas the main story is updated weekly.
> 
> There is also a KuroKen backstory coming ASAP!
> 
> The titles for this work are based off the, essentially, theme song of this whole universe which is White Rabbit by Jerfferson Airplane. If you HAVEN'T heard this song you MUST it is amazing!

Smoke filled the blue light club and Akaashi sighed deeply before looking back towards the line waiting outside to enter the club.

 

_Another long night._

 

Ever since Keiji began working at the Golden Eagle he had gotten used to working crowds of people akin to the local concerts he would visit on his days off.

 

“Hey gorgeous,” a low voice grumbled behind him. 

 

Akaashi took a deep breath before turning to the shorter man. He had to be at least forty-five and wore a cheap suit, 

 

“Oh hello sir,” Akaashi purred at the usual low volume he had rehearsed everyday. He had to use it so often now working for the club he almost forgot was his real voice sounded like.

 

“I spoke with your boss,” the man slid his hand across Akaashi’s exposed thighs, “and we worked out an _arrangement._ Understand?”

 

_I knew these were a good idea, and Maki thought sequence shorts from the Halloween store would look cheap._

 

“Oh did you?” Akaashi turned his head slightly towards a bouncer against the wall who nodded back to him. _Damn, I really wanted to go to bed early tonight. “_ I guess we should get going then.” 

 

Akaashi grabbed the man’s hand and placed it around his waist before guiding him towards the huge pink curtains in the back of the club.

 

This was three nights in a row now that Akaashi had been assigned _special clients_ and he was far from excited about it. But it was what he had to do to survive. Rent in the city was _expensive_ and he had tried to get other jobs—but without a high school diploma it was nearly impossible. Anything he could get paid little to nothing, and this paid extremely well. So he learned not to care about being sore from dancing every night and he learned how to block out his nights behind the hideous pink curtains. 

 

The only thing that bothered Keiji about this arrangement was living alone. He could never keep dates when they found out his job, and having all the attention he did at work and going home to nothing was beyond depressing. 

 

He focussed his attention back towards his client. He was shorter and greying and his hands were thick and sweaty against Akaashi’s hip. He hid his left hand deep in his pockets to conceal the ring Akaashi knew he was wearing. 

 

_Great another married scumbag._

 

That was one thing Akaashi appreciated about his job—he had become exceedingly good at reading people. From a few glances, he could guess anyones age and height within a number or two. He could tell if they were married, single, dating, divorced, parents, kinky, liars—anything within a few minutes of talking to them. And he was never wrong.

 

About halfway to the back there was a loud screech of the microphone equipment. Akaashi froze and turned towards the dark stage. 

 

_All of tonight’s formal performance are done…why would someone be on the mic?_

 

“Ahem. Excuse me everyone!” 

 

Akaashi took a tentative step towards the stage much to the protest of the other man who attempted to keep his slimy grip on Akaashi’s hip. He could not care less. His eyes were trained on the tall dark figure on the stage. From the lack of a spotlight, Akaashi could make out very little about the man other than that he was tall, relatively thin, and had dark, spiked hair that seemed to be pulled in every direction. His voice seem to roll out of his voice when he spoke rather like a purr. 

 

“This club is now under new management,” the tall man held up a large gun and shot three rounds towards the ceiling, “stay where you are and don’t make a stupid decision. This is how it is going to go, if you work here I need you on the stage in thirty seconds. If not, go towards the front door. Thanks.” He gave a light salute with his one hand and straighten his back. 

 

Akaashi felt chaos bustling around him. His client behind him push him out of the way as he ran back to the front doors. Faces blurred as they shoved him left to right in their mad dash towards the doors. There was screaming and crying and sounds Akaashi could not even place. 

 

“Hey you! Get on the stage dumbass!” Someone called at him as they ran past but he could barely feel his legs let alone walk. He felt completely frozen. The people continued to whirl past him like a roll of film on a haywire projector. 

 

_This wasn’t supposed to happen here. He said this place was safe! He told me no one could touch them! Fuck. Keiji move! You need to move!_

 

“Excuse me gorgeous, but I’m going to need you to stand on the stage with your coworkers,” a smooth voice came from his left side and he felt a light hand on his shoulder. The screen seemed to pause. Suddenly the world was not spinning and his eyes were able to focus on the man in front of him who smiled brightly at him. 

 

He probably looked insane, he felt that way. Shivers slid over his whole body and his eyes felt like they were going to burst out of his sockets. His heartbeat was so loud he could no longer hear anything around him—just the rapid thump pulsing through his body. 

 

_You’ve seen guns come on Keiji none of this is anything new! Just do what they say! Move!_

 

He tried to focus back on the man who had spoke up next to him. He had enormous golden eyes and eyebrows that seemed permanently frozen in an arched position. His hair shot inches off the top of my head, the white tips glowing in the black light of the club. 

 

“Hey, hey you’re shaking like a leaf are you cold or something?” The man asked sliding his suit jacket around Akaashi’s shoulders, “Come on I’ll help you.” 

 

Akaashi stared at the man as he wrapped his arm across Akaashi’s shoulders and slowly lead them towards the stage, “I told him not to shoot that stupid gun it is so unnecessary. Just freaks everyone out.I’m sorry he scared you, but I promise nothing will happen to you okay?”

 

Akaashi nodded slowly. 

 

. _ _ _ _ _ 

 

Everything beyond that was a complete blur to Akaashi. 

 

He remembered a bunch of men in suits turning on all the lights in the club and explaining that they had acquired the property from Akaashi’s previous boss and for anyone who wanted to continue working to arrive at 10am the next day.

 

He slowly stretched and stood from his king sized bed. It had no bed frame, and took up the entire room, but he had told himself since he was a child that he would have a king sized bed and that was what he had purchased. 

 

He stepped a foot forward to the bedroom door and walked into the living room and kitchen area. 

 

The clock on the coffee pot read 9 am.

 

_I haven’t been up this early in years._

 

He groaned and poured himself two mugs full of coffee. He downed the first one in two sips and cradled the other one to the bathroom.

 

He washed his face quickly and changed into a pair of exercise leggings and a hoodie. He had plenty of work clothes in his locker back at the club but he honestly did not know what this meeting would turn into.

 

He groaned again and grabbed his iPhone and his keys before heading out for the club.

 

Akaashi had worked at the Golden Eagle for two years now. 

 

He was approached by the Boss, that was the only name he had for the older man, months after his eighteenth birthday. He figured the man had been pursuing him for months before then—he always seemed to turn up at the shelter Akaashi had been living at since his parents passed.

 

He had agreed to the job without hesitation. The Boss had promised him safety and a five-figure yearly salary—compared to the pennies he was finding on the streets he did not really think it was a question whether he would take the job or not. He also figured that “no” would not have been a possible answer. So he convinced himself that he had agreed to it. 

 

Akaashi had grown to enjoy dancing—he was able to learn floor returns in record speed and felt like he was flying every time his hands wrapped around a pole.

 

He made the conscious choice to ignore the private clients. Whatever went on behind the plush pink curtains. He was not ashamed of himself, but for his own sanity he _had_ to pretend like that part of his job was not real.

 

To him, his upper floor apartment on the nice side of town, safety, three daily meals, and king sized bed proved that he had made the right choice.

 

He just wished he didn’t have to convince himself of that so often.

 

He reached the club and turned to look at the burning sun once more before entering. 

 

The sun.

 

He smiled, he had been so used to working until the sun was rising and then sleeping the day away before heading out at night. 

 

He let himself one more moment of pleasure before opening the heavy door.

 

_. . _ _ __

 

“Kuroo you should have _seeeeeen_ him!” 

 

“Bo I did _seeeeeee_ him! I was there the whole time,”

 

“He LEANED on me Kuroo! A literal angel LEANED on me!” 

 

Kuroo laughed loudly and turned quickly around the corner. 

 

“Just relax Bo, we are going to be at the club in twenty minutes and you have to chill out or your _angel_ is going to think you’re a nut.”

 

Bokuto sighed and nodded, “You’re probably right, I’m too excited.”

 

Bokuto reclined his seat all the way back and closed his eyes. 

 

_Think about something else. Something peaceful…like the beach! Yeah! Big waves, great surf. Sand between my toes. That angel next to me—SHIT_

 

Bokuto sighed. He tried to recenter his thoughts several more times but eventually gave up all together. What was the point? Every time he closed his eyes he saw the blue lights of the club and those shimmering eyes from across the room. He was drawn to them like a magnet. And when that face had turned to him. OH that beautiful face. He almost cried—honest!

 

He had never seen a more beautiful face. 

 

Or a more distressed face.

 

He could not explain why, but his only reaction was to help the other man. And he felt guilty about how much he had enjoyed caring for the other man.

 

The other man.

 

The beautiful other man that he could not get out of his head—

 

The beautiful other man who he did not even know’s name that he was going to see in twenty minutes.

 

“KUROO I’M GOING TO DIE TODAY!”

 

Kuroo laughed loudly before whipping around a corner quickly, “Bro you’re going to be fine. I’ll be with you the whole time. Besides you’re lucky the Boss even _let_ you come. You know he isn’t going to let you work here right?”

 

Bokuto laughed, “That is where you are wrong my friend. I have club security detail written all over me! The Boss would be crazy not to let me take on this project!”

 

Kuroo snickered, “Someone sounds cocky~! What if your dearly beloved doesn’t show up today? He doesn’t have to unless he wants to work.”

 

Bokuto froze. He could feel his heart slow down to a barely functioning rate, 

 

“Oh my god. I didn’t even consider that! KUROO WHAT IF HE DOESNT-“

 

“Too late to worry now,” Kuroo slammed on the breaks and Bokuto realized they were now parked in front of the doors to the new club. “Let’s go.” 

 

Bokuto watched as Kuroo released the gull-wing doors on both sides of his brand new Lamborghini. 

 

“I’m never going to get tired of that,” Kuroo sighed before stepping out of the car,

 

“I hate you and your fancy cars.” Bokuto grumbled before stepping into the club.

 

. . . _ _ 

 

Akaashi sat in a circle of chairs with three of his coworkers. 

 

The club looked strange in daylight. 

 

The walls and floors were all black and covered by giant glass cylinders and waves that usually basked the room in blue hues. The bar was so large when not surrounded by people. The chairs all stacked on the circle tables and the stage so visible and so odd looking in the giant space. The matte black stage paint that covered every inch of the place looked rough and cheap. The metal poles looked industrial and dangerous as they stood watch over the empty space. 

 

The silence had been the most striking difference, however. 

 

No one spoke. He wasn’t sure why.

 

They had all been friends not even twenty-four hours ago. He figured it was the shock of the situation and the fear of what was going to happen any minute now. It was that or the loss. 

 

The group had been slimmed down to four instead of twenty and Akaashi had quickly realized he had no way of contacting his old friends. They had vanished from his life forever. 

 

He crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair quietly, they had been waiting for a solid twenty minutes and he was unsure why he had even stayed this long. 

 

The scrape of a metal chair shook him from his thoughts as he saw one of his colleagues, Angel, standing next to her chair. Her fists pulled tight and her face glued to the floor,

 

“I-I’m going to miss you all!” She yelled and Akaashi realized she was crying.

 

In that moment the door swung open with a loud _clang_ and his eyes quickly followed the noise.

 

In the doorway stood two men that were strangers yet so familiar to him.

 

The first he recognized immediately as the white haired man that had comforted him last night. _Embarrassing._

 

The second, he assumed, was the man with the gun. 

_Terrifying._

 

In this light he could see both of them much clearer than the previous night. The taller one with black hair had small eyes that both seemed closed and like they were watching his every move. He would a red button down tucked into black slacks, his sleeves rolled up to reveal two matching sets of tiger stripes sliding up his arms. 

 

The other…was gorgeous. He was stockier, and wore a simple navy t-shirt and black slacks—but Akaashi immediately believed he was better dressed than his partner. He wore a large golden watch on his right wrists and his arms swayed backwards and forwards as he walked. His face was flushed red and his eyes were clearly trained on the floor next to Akaashi’s feet. 

 

“H-hey there ang-GORGEOUS!” The man stammered as he stood a foot in front of Akaashi.

 

Keiji felt a slow smirk slid over his face, _He likes me._

 

He could feel his coworkers’ stares barring into his head as he stood up slowly. He watched the man’s eyes slide from his feet to his own eyes slowly—which only made his face more red,

 

“Thank you for taking care of me last night,” Keiji smiled and the other man nodded furiously, 

 

“Any-Any time!! If you ever need ANYTHING let me know! My name is Bokuto Koutarou, I’m a Virgo, I’m twenty-three years old I like-“

 

“There is actually something, Bokuto,” Akaashi knew he was using the man’s attraction to him against him, but he was used to it. He knew how to use his looks to ensure his safety—he had been practicing his whole life. “Could you please get on with this meeting? My friends and I are _very_ worried about the future of this club, and we’ve been waiting quite a while for you.”

 

Bokuto frowned and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “Oh uh um I’m so sorry! We yeah we will get started now!” He turned away quickly to stand behind his partner—his face almost the same color as his button down. 

 

His partner was wearing a grin stretching widely over his face, “Yes, let’s get started.”

 

Akaashi glanced back to Bokuto once who had regained his composure and was now trying to discretely stare at Akaashi from the corner of his eyes. Keiji took his seat and frowned,

 

_He’s cute._

 

 

 


	2. Chai and Chocolate Muffins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi go on a coffee date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've been addicted to Bokuaka so I decided to update this one first!
> 
> I'm so glad you're enjoying this part of the series it is definitely the least angst-filled of the three!
> 
> The playlist for this series is still a work in progress but feel free to check it out here: https://open.spotify.com/user/dancingdemion/playlist/2FZ3djhNjrtmtEmpTVxMNt

Bokuto was quickly learning that his “angel” was very quiet. While Kuroo continued to lead the meeting and probe the workers for feedback on what worked or did not under the previous owner, _his_ man said only a handful of words and clearly enjoyed observing rather than speaking.

 

“Okay so I think we have a pretty solid mutual understanding,” Kuroo was using his “professional” voice which always seemed so exhausted sounding to Bokuto it was hard for him to keep a straight face when he used it, “the club will most likely be closed for the rest of the week because of renovations, but we will be contacting when you need to be back. The meeting is over, you can all go home.” 

 

The employees stared at each other for a while before a three of them, not the angel, rose to their feet and awkwardly shuffled out. When the door closed Bokuto jumped out of his seat and practically into his angel’s lap,

 

“They won’t be back,” the man sighed before standing up and to the side so Bokuto was not directly in front of him,

 

“Hm?” Kuroo asked his voice raising to its normal octave,

 

“They are not going to respond to your calls. Having no work for a week without any pay is unheard of.” The man tugged at one of the sleeves on his oversized sweater. Bokuto could not help but wonder how he acquired such a large sweater. It clearly was at least three size too big. Was it an exes? A current boyfriend? Was he dating someone?! Bokuto was not prepared for him to not be single he hadn’t even thought of that option! How could he make him break up with his ex? He was going to be seeing him everyday once the club opened if he choose to stay which he might not because he just said everyone was leaving because they weren’t being paid for a week. But Bokuto could pay him! He never touched at least a third of his paychecks when he received them because he just had no use for the extra cash. But! Now he did! He would pay the angel so he would stay working at the club, then he would convince him to drop his man and-

 

“Are you okay?” The soft voice interrupted Bokuto’s stream of consciouness,

 

“I’LL PAY YOU!” He shouted excitedly turning towards Kuroo for a nod of approval….

 

Instead he got a face palm.

 

  
“E-excuse me?” Oh fuck the angel looked mad. What did he say? What did he ask!? FUCK! “That is really forward and inappropriate for a new employer.”

 

Bokuto’s face dropped, 

 

“No! NO! That’s not what I was suggesting!! NO!” Akaashi raised a thin brow at him, “I was saying I would pay you for this week, if you needed it, so that you could still work at the club when it reopens!” 

 

This seemed to do little to reassure the other man,

 

“Why would you want me to come back that badly?” Bokuto struggled to read his face,

 

“Because we’ve seen you dance and we know how much people would pay to see it,” Kuroo interjected slyly but it was too late for Bokuto to stop the confession already half out of his mouth,

 

“And I think you’re gorgeous!” 

 

The angel’s eyes widened and a light blush dusted his cheeks before he started walking towards the door, 

 

“Payment is unnecessary I have a sufficient amount saved up. Call me when the club is read to reopen.” He opened the door and slipped away into the bright street.

 

Bokuto sighed heavily deflating into the chair behind him,

 

“Have you ever seen anyone so-“

 

“Yes, and his name is Kenma,” Kuroo laughed stacking the papers of notes he had taken into a neater pile,

 

“No, Kenma is nothing like-“ Bokuto’s heart sank, 

 

“Like who?” Kuroo laughed, “You don’t even know his name!”

 

Bokuto wished his body could sink into the chair and into the darkest corner of the universe. He had the other man in his sights for almost two hours and not once did he think to ask his name! This plan of wooing him was already going so slowly and miserably. How was he going to convince him to leave his current boyfriend if he couldn’t even ask him what his name is!?

 

“Akaashi Keiji. He looks like he would enjoy chai lattes and chocolate muffins. And from what I saw he turned left after leaving the parking lot.” Kuroo laughed looking at the paper in front of him with Akaashi’s contact information. Bokuto shot up from his chair immediately and dove for the door, “That’s fine I’ll just wait for the contractors alone!” Kuroo called as he ripped open the front door,

 

“I’M SORRY K!” He called wildly,

 

“Don’t say I never did anything for you!” Kuroo snickered as the door slammed behind him. 

 

. _ _ _ _ _

 

Akaashi was enjoying walking the sunlight more than he cared to admit. Honestly, he was ashamed of how many days of his life were spent sleeping so the nights could be longer and more profitable. But that’s the price he chose to pay all those years ago.

 

He tried to shake the thoughts from his mind because at the end of the day he felt no shame for his profession. Dancing made him happy, and he didn’t have the education or connections to get him into a job that would make the money he could doing it. So who cares if he didn’t get to see the sunlight as often as everyone else? And who cared if he hadn’t had a day off in two years and had no clue what to even do with himself now that he had a week off?

 

Well, he did.

 

He found himself about a block away from his apartment before he head a distant screaming of what could either be a man getting repeatedly run over by a car (which it was the city so hey it could be happening) or a man desperately trying to say his name in the weirdest way possible. When the voice ran into his back he discovered it was the second one,

 

“AGASHEE! OH! I’m so sorry!!” He recognized the voice before he turned to see the strange white and black hair staring excitedly down at him, 

 

“Bokuto, can I help you with something?” 

 

The other man smiled so large, Akaashi was worried it might hurt,

 

“Yes! Can you help me to a coffee!?” Bokuto seemed to be confused by his own question for a moment but decided to stick with it—which Akaashi thought was kind of cute, and then he promptly redacted that thought…or tried to. 

 

“A coffee?” 

 

Bokuto’s eyes continued to grow, “Yes! Please! If you want to! If not that’s okay too!”

 

_Is this man permanently excited?_

 

Akaashi thought for a second before grinning slightly,

 

“There’s a coffee shop right down the street that isn’t too bad. Just go down that way and it’s on your left.” 

 

Akaashi watched as Bokuto visibly deflated,

 

“Is something wrong?” Akaashi purred. Teasing Bokuto was so easy and fun even though he had just met the man. It was a dangerous game he was playing, and Keiji knew this. But the temptation of testing the other man, tempting him slightly, forcing him to say what he was too embarrassed to ask openly—felt exciting to Akaashi.

 

Bokuto took a deep breath before grabbing Akaashi’s right hand lightly and dropping to his knees in front of him,

 

“AGASHEE PLEASE GO TO THE COFFEE SHOP WITH ME!” He stared at him pleadingly and Akaashi could feel the usually bustling people turning to see what was happening between the two men, he shot a curious elderly woman an apologetic smile before using his hand to tug Bokuto’s arm upwards,

 

“Okay, okay let’s go.” 

  
Bokuto, quite literally, leaped into the air and began jogging down the street waiting expectantly at the crosswalk for Akaashi. Who, could not as much as he tried, prevent the strange feeling of butterflies dancing in his stomach every time those golden eyes flashed at him. 

 

They walked down to the coffee shop in a surprising amount of silence. Akaashi assumed Bokuto was simply too nervous to speak. A strange electricity seemed to cycle through Keiji’s veins every time their hands accidentally touched or when he caught Bokuto shamelessly starring down at him. 

 

He had to admit to himself that Bokuto was attractive. He was tall, muscular, his eyes reminded him of molten gold, his hairstyle was eccentric but he somehow made it not only work but look attractive. His voice was loud and full of inflections—but at the same time comforting, and when it dropped slightly lower when he wasn’t yelling Akaashi was embarrassed to say it was kinda very hot. 

 

But, Akaashi had to remind himself _frequently_ that Bokuto was not only a dangerous mobster, but technically a superior to him at work. Which meant there could absolutely not be any more teasing. Absolutely no flirting. And certainly no sipping slowly from the straw of the other man’s frozen hot chocolate when he offered it to him—

 

Which certainly not was he was currently doing. Nope. Not at all.

 

Except it very, very much so was. And by the gulp that escaped Bokuto as he did so, it had been a successful move. 

 

“Thank you Bokuto! I think I’ve made up my mind on my order.” Akaashi rolled his eyes at his own voice as he turned to the cashier and order his usual chai latte. He watched Bokuto choke slightly on his drink and turned to him quickly to see what caused it, “Bokuto, are you okay?!” 

 

Bokuto pounded on his chest a few times nodding quickly, “Yeah! Sorry, I just thought maybe we should get chocolate muffins?!” 

 

Akaashi’s eyes widened, _chocolate muffins?!_ It was strange, admittedly, but baking chocolate muffins was something Akaashi had done with his grandmother when he was very young. Going to his grandmother’s house was a heaven from the constant drinking and arguing of his childhood home. His grandmother was kind, generous, and above all loving. She constantly told him his worth and made him feel well…alive. Chocolate muffins, at the time, were nothing special to him. Just something she liked to make.

 

But when she passed…and his retreats ended…and his parents turned to harder substances to get back whatever buzz alcohol no longer provided, he found himself starving for the muffins. Starving for the memories and the peace they used to bring him.

 

He had eventually gotten so sick on them between the emotions and god knows what else he had consumed one night trying to drown out the noises of his household that he had signed them away for ever. 

 

His mothers, _“I’m glad you stopped eating all those sweets you were getting fat,”_ had at the time only confirmed his decision.

 

But as Bokuto starred at him, looking at him like he was the world…despite having never met him. He felt his tastebuds watering for the sweet. 

 

“We don’t have to!” Bokuto shouted after what Akaashi had to assume was too long of a pause for him to not respond during it,

 

“No!” Akaashi said before thinking, his loud tone clearly caught Boktuo by surprise as he starred back at him with impossibly wide eyes, “Sorry…let’s-let’s get muffins.” He starred quickly at the drink being passed to him, afraid his resolve would break if he looked anywhere else.

 

“One muffin coming your way, beautiful.” 

Akaashi’s eyes flashed up immediately to Bokuto’s face which wore a dark crimson blush that he was sure he was mirroring. 

  
“I’ll wait for you outside.” Akaashi said impossibly quiet and quickly before practically sprinting towards the door.

 

The slight chill in the air was easily chased a way by a sip of the warm, and cinnamon filled drink. He took the moment of comfort to internally curse himself for his ridiculous behavior.

 

None of this, admittedly, was like Akaashi. He very rarely developed crushes, he honestly remembered maybe one other crush and it had been in high school to some football player than ended up slamming him against a locker. Not his best relationship…

 

But back on track, Akashi did not really fall and fall hard for anyone the way he was for Bokuto. A man he had never seen forty-eight hours before and was now working under and was now breaking his sacred no chocolate muffin pact for. This was not like him at all. And while it mostly scared him, he felt that fear disappear when Bokuto stepped out of the coffee shop grinning from ear to ear showing off a white paper bag full of fresh baked, chocolate muffins.

 

“I’ve got the goods!” He declared causing Akaashi to chuckle lightly which Bokuto responded to by practically crying and telling him a solid three minutes of how beautiful his laugh was.

 

Akaashi bit into the warm muffin and felt his mouth water around the delicious, melting chocolate chips and chocolate flavored muffin. The sweet taste reminding him of childhood and Bokuto’s sheer presence keeping him locked into the moment. 

 

They ate the muffins in mostly silence in which Akaashi got to observe Bokuto’s clearly constant thoughts rolling him through several expressions including two very deep blushes which he chocked up to embarrassment. Akaashi was quickly realizing that this Bokuto—with the compliments and bravery to ask him out—was not the normal Bokuto who was clearly coming to terms with everything he had said in the past twenty minutes of them retrieving drinks and muffins.

 

Akaashi shoved the muffin wrapper in the paper bag and smiled at Bokuto lightly, 

 

“I should really get back to my apartment,” he reached for his wallet in his back pocket, “for the food.” He offered Bokuto the appropriate amount for his drink and muffin which clearly affronted Bokuto who starred at the money like it was something extremely fowl,

 

“No way!” Bokuto laughed, “This is all on me, and I’ll walk you home?” 

 

His golden eyes were soft and pleading and Akaashi couldn’t help but smile and nod. He turned back towards his apartment and began leading Bokuto down the long city blocks until they stood in front of the place. It had a large U-shaped drive way where the valets parked the guests and resident’s cars. It was a black and mostly glass building that seemed to shoot for the stars. Bokuto’s eyes widened as Akaashi began to walk into the curved driveway to the doors,

 

“You live here?!” 

 

Akaashi nodded slowly, “Yeah I just moved in last year…the Golden Eagle paid well.” 

 

“I’d say!” Bokuto laughed, “Do you want me to walk you up?”

 

Akaashi smiled but shook his head, “No, this is fine thank you. I’ll see you at work next week?”

 

Bokuto nodded excitedly, “Yep!”

 

Akaashi starred as his soft expression for what felt like years. They were close, so close if Akaashi wanted to his could easily move in for a hug or something _more._ He seemed to lean slightly forward hanging on the edge of the moment. Bokuto seemed frozen in the space as well. Akaashi found his desires and what was probably appropriate for the situation to be at a civil war inside him.

 

He leaned in a little closer when a car began laying on it’s horn next to them. The noise startled them both causing Akaashi to physically jump at the sound. 

 

They both starred at each other awkwardly and Akaashi blushed in embarrassment as his hand found his own chest to attempt to calm his racing heart. 

 

“See you later,” he spouted quickly before spinning around too quickly for Bokuto to protest and disappearing into the safety of the main lobby.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Remember--comments are what make me update faster so please feel free to talk to me!
> 
> You can also chat with my on my Haikyuu!! tumblr here: http://www.imnotoikay.tumblr.com
> 
> Next time:  
> \- Akaashi is crushing really hard!  
> \- Bokuto has to make a bargin  
> \- Akaashi has a week off   
> \- Kuroo continues to be magic


	3. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi's week off plus Suga plus Bokuto trying and failing to get Akaashi to date him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m alive I promise!  
> I’ve been having a lot of medical issues recently which has led to my inactivity. In an attempt to keep some level of disclosure norms, I won’t go into it. But basically it has been really hard for me to stare at technology for long periods of time and to have any energy at all to write or do much of anything. I am a full time student and do work as well so unfortunately that has been taking the little energy I do have. With that said, I am going to try to update all three of these stories this week and the Mechanic AU if possible.   
> Thank you so much for all of your sweet words and love for this story, it literally makes my day when anyone comments even the smallest thing so thank you. I am still looking for an editor for this or any of my stories so if you’re interested please message me on tumblr here: imnotoikay.tumblr.com  
> Playlist for this story can be found here: https://open.spotify.com/user/dancingdemion/playlist/2FZ3djhNjrtmtEmpTVxMNt

 

 

. . . . . 

 

Akaashi sighed for what had to have been the eighteenth time. 

 

He had woken up, showered, made some eggs and a warm cup of tea, found a discarded interior design magazine and settled on the couch.

 

That had only been ten minutes ago, but Akaashi found the quiet of his apartment and his body to be almost numbing. 

 

He reached to the glass table in from of him and slid open his phone, resuming whatever Pandora station he had played at the gym last night.

 

Twenty-four hours of lazing around with no work or need to do anything was proving to be frustratingly boring.

 

Normally, Akaashi craved the peace and quiet of his afternoons leading up to work, but he found the quiet to be itching across his skin. 

 

Whatever song that had been playing was immediately cut off by his ringtone, he looked down with excitement as he read the name on the lock screen,

 

“Suga! How are you?!”

 

Sugawara had worked at the Golden Eagle for a year almost two years ago in an effort to pay for his university education. He was amazing and had easily clicked with Akaashi. He left just after eleven months though when his boyfriend received a promotion from work and they moved in together. Whatever career Daichi gained was important enough for Suga to not want anyone to find his connection to the club. He had still remained in contact with Akaashi though, and they often found themselves trying to plan times to hang out that always fell through when Akaashi’s bosses would call.

 

But now he had the week off. 

 

“Keiji! Gosh I’m doing amazing! And I’m outside your apartment so you better either let me in or come out!” 

 

“I’ll ring you up.”

Akaashi hopped off the couch and walked over to his door buzzer to allow him access to his floor. The complex had relatively intense security which Keiji more than appreciated, no matter how high his rent was because of it.

 

Suga greeted him with a box of donuts and almost the same outfit which caused both of them to laugh. Akaashi had never dressed for “comfort” before he met Suga, but he admittedly caught onto his athletic leggings and oversized sweater uniform. 

 

“Here, eat!” Suga laughed as he placed the box on the coffee table and hopped onto the navy couch, tucking his legs into his chest. “What the heck have you been up to I feel like I haven’t seen your actual face in a year?!”

 

Akaashi laughed and mirrored his action on the other side of the couch so their socks tapped together in the middle,

 

“Because you haven’t. God the Golden Eagle never gave time off you know that,” Suga nodded as he pulled a chocolate glazed donut from the box, “I’ve been doing that since you left as you know, just trying to figure out what comes next I guess. I’ll probably figure that out with the new owners once they reopen the club—“

 

“THE WHAT?!” Suga nearly chocked on his donut and Akaashi remembered that he had not yet told his friend the news.

 

“Oh sorry yeah the club got purchased a couple days ago. Some guys game in with guns and said it was under new management. We had a meeting two days ago to discuss the changes and stuff but it won’t be open until next week. You and Daichi should come,”

 

“GUNS?! Keiji are you _joking?!_ Why didn’t you call oh my GOD are you okay!?”

 

Keiji shook his head as he grabbed himself a jam filled donut, “Yeah gosh _mom!_ It was a couple days ago like I said and Bokuto took care of me that night so—“  
  
“WAIT WHO?!” Suga easily finished his donut and leaned closer to Akaashi, “Who the hell is Bokuto!?”

 

Akaashi laughed as Suga took the donut out of his hands and placed it on top of the box,

 

“You can eat that later when you’re done _explaining_ everything you have been hiding from me!”

 

Akaashi regained his composure, “Bokuto, I don’t know his name but he works for whatever family took over the club…I forget the name-“

 

“Who cares they are all the same-“

 

“No, not these ones Suga,” 

 

Suga looked at him quizzically, 

 

“No sex, it’s their rules or whatever. Only dancing.”

 

Suga’s eyes widened. He knew that was the major reason Suga had quit. The dancing did not bother him or Daichi, but the after hours activities were something that made the silver haired man feel worthless. Akaashi covered all of his shift the last three months he worked, but that had only made Suga feel worse about the situation. 

 

“Are you joking?”

 

“No,” Akaashi shook his head as he grabbed his donut from the box and took a large bite, he continued explaining with a cheek full of donut, “isn’t that awesome? Probably make half the money though-"  


“KEIJI! Who cares about money! This is the best news I am so excited for you oh my gosh!” 

 

Akaashi smiled as Suga threw himself onto Akaashi in a tight hug.

 

“NOW!” Suga yelled causing Akaashi to almost loose the donut in his hand, “who is Bokuto?!” 

 

Keiji could feel the blush crossing his cheeks and mentally cursed himself for it,

 

“He’s no one Suga, he just works for the family and-“

 

“Keiji. Akaashi. You are blushing deeper than I think you ever had in your life don’t _tell_ me he is nothing!” 

 

Akaashi frowned, “He is nothing-“

 

“Was the sex that bad?” Suga arched his eyebrow at him and Akaashi felt his heart speed up slightly just at the thought of having sex with Bokuto. Which he mentally cursed himself for again…he really needed to stop this helpless crush before it got out of hand.

 

“We haven’t had sex, he’s technically my boss I think-“  
  
“YOU HAVEN’T HAD SEX OH MY GOD!” Suga completely jumped off the couch and began walking towards the dial phone hanging on the wall, “Tell me his number you HAVE to marry him!” 

 

Akaashi rolled his eyes and turned to face the opposite wall, “Suga has two years out completely changed you? We both _swore_ we would not date anyone in these damn families and I am not going to start for some cute-“

 

“Cute, tall, like over six feet, white haired, wow super buff, excited looking man?”  


Akaashi’s eyes widened, “How do you know that?”

 

He turned to face Suga who was leaning against the windows and looking down towards the street, 

 

“Random guess, he’s outside with a giant sign that says, ‘AKAASHI LOOK DOWN’,” Suga grinned towards Akaashi who was, admittedly, running like the next olympic track star, jumping over tables and flower pots as he went to the large windows. 

 

There he saw exactly what Suga had explained. Bokuto with a sign pointed at the buildings. He wore white shorts and a dark blue tank top despite the fact that Akaashi knew the weather was far too cold for such apparel. 

 

“Oh my god,” Akaashi muttered before turning to Suga who was snapping a picture on his phone and grinning from ear to ear, “Suga! What do I do?!” 

 

Suga pulled him towards the balcony door and swung it open. He quickly ruffled Akaashi’s hair slightly and ran a spit covered thumb across his eyebrows. He pulled a rubber band off of his wrist and pulled Akaashi’s sweater flush with his body, tying it off in the back. Then he pulled Akaashi’s leggings up an unholy amount so they disappeared up his bum. Then he turned Akaashi towards the balcony and gave him a good push outwards.

 

“Sit on the ledge and show him those buns!” Suga cheered watching the interaction from a far.

 

From the street, Akaashi could see Bokuto’s excitement radiating at the sight of him. He also could now see a black Lamborghini parked behind him which he assumed Kuroo was inside. 

 

Bokuto eventually composed himself before removing his sign to reveal another one, “COME TO THE CLUB FRIDAY @8”.

 

Akaashi felt himself frown slightly, it was just work related. He deflated slightly but gave him a thumbs up before hopping off the ledge and closing the door behind him. Suga starred at him with the giddiness of a mother waiting to hear how their child’s audition went.

 

“Well?” Suga exasperated as Akaashi pulled his leggings down,

 

“It’s just for work. I have to go to the club at 8 on Friday.”

 

Suga visibly deflated as Akaashi walked past him and back to his disregarded donut, 

 

“Are you _kidding?!”_

 

Akaashi shook his head and started to shift through his Instagram feed as Suga gapped at him,

 

“I have half the mind to go down there and—“

 

“And what Suga? Fight him? He’s in the mafia you know that.” 

 

Suga frowned and lowered himself onto the couch next to Akaashi. He sat in silence for several minutes before turning to Akaashi,

 

“Fuck this Keiji. We are going out.” 

 

Akaashi faced him quickly, 

 

“What?” 

 

“No mopping, let’s move!” 

 

_ . . . . 

 

“Aw NO NO NO! Don’t leave wait!” Bokuto deflated lowering his signs and he could hear Kuroo laughing from the window of the car,

 

“Come on Romeo, you tried!” 

 

Bokuto frowned and looked down at his third sign, “I WANT TO TAKE YOU ON A DATE!” 

 

_ _ . . . 

 

Suga’s idea of going out had been a trip to the mall, and with nearly twenty bags loaded with new clothes and lingerie that Akaashi certainly did not need being carried up to his room by the desperate men that lived in his apartment complex he couldn’t help but still feel a little disappointed.

 

He shook his head as he took out a cartoon of leftovers and microwaved it quickly. Expected more from Bokuto was stupid and dangerous. He was Akaashi’s boss now. But he wasn’t technically, he worked for someone that was Akaashi’s boss. He worked for a criminal organization. But technically, so did Akaashi.

 

Keiji ran a hand through his hair viciously before grabbing the food from the beeping microwave. 

 

“New challenge, Keiji,” he said to himself before settling in front of his laptop and playing the latest episode of Curb Appeal, “stop thinking about Bokuto.”

 

_ _ _ . .

 

This had proved nearly impossible for him. His week so far had gone the following way:

 

Saturday the club had been purchased.

 

Sunday was his coffee date??? with Bokuto.

 

Monday Bokuto came with the signs.

 

Tuesday he went to the spa…and thought about going on another date with Bokuto.

 

Wednesday he went grocery shopping, did laundry, cleaned his entire house…and thought about kissing Bokuto.

 

Thursday he went to the gym for three hours trying to rid himself of the thought of _sex_ with Bokuto.

 

Friday. Today. The day he was expected to meet with Bokuto at the club.

 

And the day he found himself at Suga’s house laying on his plush carpet as Suga stalked every Bokuto in a five hour radius on the internet.

 

He never really knew why Suga was so good at online investigations. He always claimed it was because he never wanted to date a freak and just paid attention to crime documentaries until he could search for someone just as good as the government. But Akaashi had no idea if that was true.

 

But here he was, having Suga investigate Bokuto and finding pretty much nothing.

 

“Akaashi I’m getting nothing but photos of this kid are you sure this his real name?”  


Akaashi frowned, “Nope.”

“WAIT! I got something!” 

 

Akaashi jumped off the floor when the front door swung open,

 

“Honey, I’m home!” Daichi’s low voice called from the doorway, “And I brought pizza!”

 

Suga’s eyes widened and he quickly began slamming buttons on the keyboards, 

 

“Help! He can’t know about this!” Suga whispered as Akaashi powered down his laptop which Suga had been using simultaneously. Both quickly got rid of Suga’s hand written notes and Akaashi found himself laying across the floor in the most conspicuous pose on earth,

 

“Woah, hey Keiji. Should I paint you like one of my French girls,” Daichi laughed before placing the pizza on the table next to Akaashi, “What are you guys up to?” He called over his shoulder as he walked towards his bedroom to drop of his briefcase.

 

Akaashi turned to Suga who was equally freaking out, “I can’t lie to him he sees right through it! Just come up with something!”

 

Akaashi’s heart was racing but when Daichi walked back in he smiled the best he could, “Just wanted to show Suga my new routine!” 

 

Suga shot him a distinct thumbs up and Daichi smiled,

 

“Aw that’s awesome! I heard that the club was under construction.”

 

Daichi kissed Suga’s temple and sat next to him on the couch, clearly waiting for Akaashi to fill the silence, 

 

“Oh, yeah it is. New owners!” 

 

Daichi nodded, “That’s good no? Suga hated the old people, always working you guys so late.”  


Akaashi frowned, _he doesn’t know._

 

Suga had a strict “No telling Daichi anything” policy when it came to the bosses or the “after hours” business. Akaashi didn’t agree with it, but he respected Suga. And their relationship was easily the healthiest that he had ever seen so he figured he shouldn’t mess with it.

 

“Well, I’m sure you know it’s always nerve wracking to get a new boss. But I’m excited. We open up Saturday if you wanted to come.”

 

Suga frowned, “Can’t. My work friends want to double date.”

 

Daichi sighed, “Is this that Oikawa again? I thought we were avoiding this.”

 

Akaashi arched an eyebrow at Suga.

 

“Can’t keep him away forever!” Suga half laughed. 

 

Akaashi’s phone rang interrupted the awkward moment,

 

“Hello?” His brow furrowed at the unknown number. He rose from the carpet signaling the couple that the was searching for privacy for the call. He disappeared into their guest bedroom quickly,

 

“Hi, is this Akaashi?”

 

He recognized the voice as Kuroo’s,

 

“Kuroo, right?”

 

“No sorry. I’m a little higher up than him. I just wanted to let you know that we need you guys in at about three tomorrow. The doors will be opening at 8pm sharp and we want to make sure you all have time to see the new place. Can you bring a hard drive with your music?”

 

Akaashi frowned slightly, Bokuto had told him to come tonight…but that must have been false information.

 

“Assuming you’re still on for us?”

 

Akaashi frowned, he must have taken too long to reply,

 

“Yeah, I’’ll be there.”

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“Yeah actually…I thought we were supposed to come tonight at eight?”

 

The man took a few seconds to respond,

 

“No. Where did you hear that from?”

 

Akaashi frowned not wanting to get Bokuto in trouble, “Oh um I don’t know probably just heard someone wrong. Thank you for calling.”

 

He hung up quickly and sat on the edge of the bed. Why would Bokuto tell him to come tonight?

 

After a few minutes he came out and Suga jumped away from Daichi like he was on fire,

 

“He-Hey! Who was that?”

 

“Oh my new boss,”

 

Suga frowned and looked at the clock, “There’s still an hour until eight!”

 

Akaashi shook his head, “Not eight, I’m supposed to come tomorrow at three. I don’t know why he said that.”

 

Suga starred at him for a while before Daichi spoke up,

 

“Well you’re welcome to hang out here as long as you’d like.”  


Akaashi smiled back at him but shook his head, “No please Suga has been waiting for you to come home all night, I’m just going to go relax at home. See you later?” 

They both nodded and Akaashi let himself out. 

 

He hailed a cab and plugged his headphones in to drown out the noise of the city. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun DUNNNN  
> Please continue to leave comments they warm my heart!  
> Declawed will be updated next!
> 
> Next Time:  
> \- The club opens  
> \- Some unexpected and important guests  
> \- Bokuto watches Akaashi dance for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! Chapter 1 done!
> 
> Leaving comments/kudos are the BEST way to get me to update more frequently!
> 
> You can also talk to me on tumblr here: https://imnotoikay.tumblr.com/


End file.
